


(i carry you in my heart)

by thisandthisandthis



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Language of Flowers, Post-Canon, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/pseuds/thisandthisandthis
Summary: love is sometimes the smallest of moments.
Relationships: Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	(i carry you in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i love barbie so much ;-; this movie is such immense and radiant joy for me. i hope u enjoy my writing of these two. <3
> 
> \- peach ([more fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works) // [my tumblr](https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/))

_ Love like a guitar, _ Liana thinks. _ Like the strings of a guitar. _

Vibrating and thrumming. Soft, taught—

This is how it is with Alexa.

_ Love like bare feet on garden soil, black earth ripe with seeds. Love that dances over the dirt. _ Alexa is always the one who gets her hands dirty, who kneels down in the grass and cups the soil in her hands to pour it over the seeds, bringing them to life. Alexa with dirt under her fingernails. Alexa with the sun in her brown cheeks.

Liana watches her now from the window. Now, she can stare, and watch the way the light glitters off of that pendant around her neck that cradles Liana’s heart. She is patting down the damp earth around a fresh sprinkling of seeds and her fingers are so gentle. Liana’s heart swells in her chest, a living, giddy thing, thinking,  _ here I am, with her, against all the odds. _

There is so much love here, she feels as though it cushions her feet as she walks, lifting her higher with every tender step. Liana hardly remembers a time when she did not love Alexa. When they were children, it was a different sort of feeling, but as the years breathed past them it grew like a rose on a trellis — hands found each other, and soon lips did too. Alexa carries Liana’s name on her tongue like something precious. The multitudes between them do not need to be spoken aloud, but they speak them anyway, as often as they can. Liana grows impossibly surer of the words each time she says them. Each time she kisses them into the skin of Alexa’s cheek.

Touching her pendant with two fingers, a comforting motion she has adopted ever since they discovered the crystals a year ago, Liana steps back outside the cottage and makes her way towards Alexa in the garden. She feels her lips tugging up into a smile, the tension leaving her body as the sun beats warmly down on the two of them. Alexa stands, stretching, and beams.

“Hey, you,” Liana says.

“Planting’s almost done for this season.” Alexa brushes her hands lightly on her skirt. “Want to help me plant the last row of tulips?”

Liana nods. “These are my favorite,” she says with a smile.

“I know,” says Alexa. They kneel together and begin to place the bulbs in the ground, carefully arranging the soil around them. “You love them because you’re such a romantic,” Alexa teases. “Always noticing the meaning behind a certain flower or a color.”

Liana blushes. “Oh, but the language of the flowers is so wonderful! Red roses, pink tulips, violets and honeysuckle and carnations... it’s all so  romantic, don’t you think? How each flower has a secret or a story to tell.”

“It is,” Alexa says softly. “It’s magical, the things you do with your bouquets. Arranging everything so perfectly, to create a message with each flower.” She rests her hands in her lap and looks up at Liana. “I remember the first time you made one for me. When we started this, living here and selling our flowers.” Alexa laughs softly. “You were so nervous when you gave it to me, even though we’d known each other for years.”

“I wasn’t sure if you felt the same.”

Alexa’s eyes sparkle in the light.

“How could I not?”

Liana remembers that day, when she brought Alexa a bouquet of red tulips and roses and white camellia, hoping that Alexa would understand what it meant. Always struggling to voice the things that truly matter, Liana knew that she could tell Alexa her feelings with a gesture like this — one that didn’t stumble over its words or say the wrong thing. Liana knows flowers. She knows what they have to say, gentle and clear, each petal a kiss, a glance, a shy smile. Liana still can see, clear as the sky, Alexa’s face as she realized what it meant, and hesitated in her nervousness before beaming like the silver moon and kissing Liana’s lips, as if she had always wanted to.

That light is still in Alexa’s eyes. Now and always.

They finish planting the tulip bulbs, and Alexa helps Liana to her feet. “Good work,” Liana says, admiring the rows of soil that will one day bloom in a dazzling display of color.

“Thanks,” Alexa says, and her voice is heavy with love, like a cloud that is bursting with rain. Liana can feel it, and she is bubbling up inside. Her heart knows nothing but the glow of Alexa’s golden face. The twinkle of her cabochon eyes in the sunlight.

Liana is overflowing. So she does the only thing she feels she can — she starts to sing.

“Once a lass met her love, ‘you’re a gentle one,’ said she.”

“In my heart, I’d be glad, if you loved me for me.”

“You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be.”

“I’d be sure, if I knew, that you loved me for me.”

Alexa’s honey-brown eyes lock with Liana’s and they dance toward each other, clasping hands in the middle with aplayful smile. They twirl together and beam, palm to sweaty palm, feet clumsy on the cobblestone pathway. Alexa’s voice rings out richly like a bell on the fresh spring air.

“Could I be the one you’re seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking, my eyes will give you clues...”

Together they dance, harmonies floating on the breeze and skirts swirling around their ankles, lost in the magic of the song. Liana reaches up a hand to clasp her necklace. It is Alexa’s heart, resting against her chest, and hers in turn is Alexa’s to keep.

_ Love like a song, _ she thinks.  _ A song that twines both voices so intimately together, that you cannot tell where one stops and the other begins. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> \- peach ([more fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works) // [my tumblr](https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/))


End file.
